Aventuras em Havana
by satuski-chan
Summary: Tudo bem que todos os adolescentes possuem hormônios em ebulição, como diria minha linda mamãe dona Haruno,mas acho que eu devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de entrar nesse avião aqui.Aqui estou eu,em busca de uma nova aventura.Kami me proteja.


Ok, ok sabe aquele sentimento de arrependimento

Ok, ok sabe aquele sentimento de arrependimento? De que você está prestes a fazer uma grande burrada?Pois é, é assim como a menina aqui se sente.Tudo bem que todos os adolescentes possuem hormônios em ebulição, como diria minha linda mamãe dona Haruno,mas acho que eu devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de entrar nesse avião aqui.

Bem todo adolescente algum dia já quis desaparecer do mapa sabe, ou então se tornar... independente.Na verdade nunca seremos verdadeiramente independentes de nossos pais e isso é um fato.

E aqui estou eu, com meu livre sentimento idiota de sair de casa.Meu nome é Haruno Sakura.Sim sakura, aquelas florzinhas de cerejeiras, e não me pergunte o que haruno significa porque não sei e nem pretendo saber, já não gosto muito de ter um nome japonês mesmo.E não, não sou louca ok?

Bem onde tinha parado?sim sim, eu tenho 18 anos agora, e bem estou dentro de um avião juntamente com duas amigas que compartilham o mesmo sentimento que eu.Eu morava no Japão a algumas ...horas atrás.

Eu nunca sofri muito sabe, por isso acho que quis sair de casa.Mas se bem que meus pais vão pagar minhas despesas mesmo.A questão não é dinheiro e sim fazer algo com suas próprias mãos.Era isso que eu queria.

Eu estudei minha vida toda em Hokage namikaze, a melhor escola de super dotados japonesa,e meus pais são donos de uma grande empresa.Bem eu sempre fui uma das melhores da escola,sem me gabar claro,mas fui mesmo.Sempre dei duro para manter a "posição" ou imagem se assim preferir chamar.E bem, minha vida pode ser tudo, chata,monótona,desgastante, mas tudo menos perfeita.

Imagine se você tivesse pais que mal ver,e só tivesse duas amigas que te entendem,ser idolatrada e principalmente só conviver com pessoas que só querem seu cérebro ou seu bolso.Bem ok, sou sim uma pessoa meio só, mas nunca por opção.Sim TINHA no passado, um namorado, se é que se pode chamar assim.Na verdade namorávamos só para manter aparência, empresas dos pais nem pergunte. E bem ele era um...como posso dizer...BABACA COMPLETO!Sabe aquele cara que só pensa qual é o tamanho do seu sutian?Pois é, esse é o tipo de cara que era o Sai.

Mas por incrível que pareça eu nunca fui...beijada.Ok podem ri a vontade,aproveitem o dia, carpe diem.Eu uma menina de dezoito anos bonita nunca fui beijada.Me passo?Porque? só porque disse que sou bonita?Posso ser esquisita, mas não sou cega.Não sou o modelo de perfeição em beleza física, mas também não sou o latão de lixo do vizinho.

Sou baixinha,alguns dizem peituda e bunduda(sim essa palavra não existe),mas não paro na rua e saio medindo peitos e peitos.Tenho 1.62.E para a novidade de todos tenho cabelos rosa!Naturais?Claro,tenho cara de falsificada por kami?São exclusividade da família Haruno meu bem.Morra de inveja darling.Meus olhos?são o que eu mais gosto em mim!São verdes,um verde esmeralda.Agora vem a terrível parte, que me rendeu anos de trauma e choro na despensa.Minha tão-grande testa.Sim sou testuda,pode chamar,testa de marquize,é como eu disse aproveite enquanto pode.

Apaixonada?Bem já fui,quando era uma criança e mal sabia o significado dessas palavrinhas.Mas já fui apaixonada por um garotinho lindo, de orbes negros e cabelos também.Nunca mais o vi.Acho que posso dizer que me guardo para ele né.

Chega de descrições!Vamos voltar ao real contexto de minha poética história de o eu disse que tinha um namorado,pais importantes e sem tempo,duas amigas no mundo, e muitos inimigos que nem mesmo me conheciam.

A questão é: também tenho sonhos.Mesmo com tudo isso ,sempre houve uma razão maio para o meu esforço nos estudos.A medicina.Curar pessoas sempre foi um lindo e distante sonho.

Como filha única,sempre tive a obrigação de ...tocar a empresa para frente sabe? Nada muito agradável.Mas agora sou independente,como eu disse entre aspas.E estou em um avião para cuba.Cuba sim.Onde uma universidade me espera e as minhas amigas.

Como posso ser tão egoísta!Esqueci de comentar sobre elas.Lá vai.

A morena que cochila graciosamente ao meu lado,se chama Mitarashi Tenten.Na verdade fui sarcástica.Ela está roçando e babando no meu lindo ombrinho, e seus roncos estão chamando a atenção das Aeromoças.

Tenten assim como eu estudava no Hokage namikaze.Ela sempre foi muito boa em todos os esportes!Diferente de mim claro, sou horrível.E ela irá cursa Ed.física.è órfã mas é lutadora.Tenten sim tem um corpo magnífico de dar inveja.É alta, e possui dois lindos orbes de chocolate, assim como seus cabelos sempre presos em dois coques.Sempre disse que o cabelo era melhor solto,mas fazer o que né.

Já a doce criaturinha fofinha e indefesa ao meu lado é Hyuuga Hinata.A menina mais doce e lindinha que já vi na vida.Bem é inteligente e tímida, mas sempre disposta a ajudar.Gagueja com facilidade perto de garotos,o que na minha opinião lhe dão um charme especial.Possui longos cabelos pretos e lisos, e dois olhos perolados.Ela possui um corpo frágil,por isso também era alvo de muito preconceito na escola.Não sei muito sobre sua família.Só sei que existem Hyuugas pelo mundo inteiro e são poderosos e influentes.E ela cursará engenharia.Algo que tem haver de certa forma com ela.

Bem e aqui estamos.Em busca de uma nova aventura.Ufa! já estou me sentindo melhor.Aquele sentimento de "eu quero voltar **agora para casa**",está começando a passar acho que isso seja bom.

Não sei porque desde que pensei nessa viagem,me lembrei do garotinho que me apaixonei e até hoje me guardo exclusivamente para ele.Ok pode ser loucura ou exagero.Mas quando eu era pequenina como uma verdadeira Sakura,isso não era.E eu quero manter isso até o fim.Ele era o tipo de menino que viraria um príncipe!Ele era até meio frio para uma simples criancinha, mas gentil,pelo menos comigo.Não me pergunte,não faço idéia do nome dele.Não sou burra!Mas crianças até gostam do desconhecido, aliás quem não gosta não é?Tudo que tenho além dessas lembranças são esse cordãozinho .Ai...bons tempos.

Flashback:

Duas crianças brincavam animadas no parquinho , livres e sem nenhuma precupação,como se existissem só elas.

A menina, tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e rosados, mas um rosa leve e natural.Já o menino tinha cabelos negros e igualmente como seus olhos.Pareciam "namoradinhos".

-Princesa eu vou embora amanhã. Fala o pequenino.

-Essa não!Eu não quero que você vá!Fica comigo! Choraminga a meninha de cabelos rosados, ainda que com uma leve cara emburrada.

-Não posso. Mas, vamos nos reencontrar, desde que guarde isso.

Ele tira de seu bolso uma correntinha dourada, levemente lapidada e guardada, com suas iniciais U.S.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

-É mágica. Ele pisca um olho,para passa confiança a ela.

-Então também quero te dar algo. Ela levanta o seu pulso e mostra uma pulseira regulável, mas que ficava incrivelmente frouxa nela.Era delicada,mas ao mesmo tempo unisex.Ela levantou o pulso do menino e a colocou.-Não é mágica,mas..-disse com lágrimas nos olhos.Doía muito se separar dele.

Ele já ia retrucar, e lhe dar um abraço caloroso,quando ela firmemente continuou,com os olhos brilhando.

-Mas ,se você lembrar de mim, e da nossa promessa,para mim já vai estar bom. Disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto.Ele pegou com carinho no rostinho de porcelana da menina e disse:

-ok!Mas que promessa?

-Que nos vamos se ver de novo!

Fim do Flashback

Meus olhos estão pesando. Acho que.. vou acabar cochilando, mesmo com os roncos da Tenten e o choramingo da Hinata.


End file.
